Staring Into
by Nico-Chan
Summary: UPDATE. AikaFina, Shoujo-ai. Does Gilder know Aika's problem? He's suprised by it, and she's staring at him.
1. Staring into Starlight

Staring into the Starlight  
  
--A/n: This is Yuri! Turn back those who don't like Girl/Girl! Please reveiw, and if you want to flame, make it worth my time to read, Please.--

Disclaimer: I claim not to own Skies of Arcadia. Yay!^___________^

  
Crescent Island, the location of the base of the famed Vyse, of the Blue Rogues.   
Not a very large Island, but not a small one by any means.  
The base as always, was sitting high and proud, the moonlight shining down onto it.  
  
  
The sky was illuminated by the Red Moon, the symbol of passion and desire, some say. Being under the Moon of love may make you think.  
  
  
It did one young girl.  
  
She began to think of her life, her love, he strength and weakness.   
Why did she always feel the way she did?  
Why was it so difficult to speak to that certain person?  
  
  
She and Vyse had been friends for a very long time, she couldn't remember not ever being with him.  
He was handsome, and courageous, and very incredible.  
He was perfect, one could say.  
  
She had always loved Vyse. And she had taken if for granted that he loved her back, after all, who else could he have loved?  
  
Then she met Fina.  
  
And so did he.  
  
  
Fina was everything she wasn't. Kind, beautiful, and feminine.  
Fina was lovely, with white skin, and incredible blonde hair, and two emerald green eyes, Which displayed her emotions so openly.  
  
Her happiness made everyone feel much better, and happy. She could lift anyone's spirits with a simple smile.  
  
Her sadness struck hard and cold, with a edge, making anyone feel pain, How could anything hurt such a beautiful creature?  
  
She was an angel.  
  
  
  
  
She knew she couldn't compare to Fina though. Vyse loved Fina.  
And that was that.  
  
  
So it would happen. She, Vyse and Fina would travel in search of adventures and treasures, waiting for big adventures, and Vyse, the hero, would get with the lovely damsel, Fina, and she, Aika, would be left behind. Be forgotten. Be left to deal with this unbearable pain no one would ever understand.   
  
She would have to let go of Vyse, and she had already, in a way. She had said good bye to him, the sweet pirate boy who was always there to protect those who needed 

it. 

The boy who could make friends with ease.  
The boy who could make you melt with a simple smile.  
The boy who could make miracles happen and dreams come true.   
  
  
But it didn't matter.  
  
Because she was different. She let him go.  
  
But now that she loved the other girl, how could she let the beautiful Silver Goddess go?  
  
Aika sighed, pulling the sheets closer to her. And as she tried to drift of to sleep, one thought ran though her mind.  
  
"I love you Fina...sleep well tonight."  
  



	2. Staring into Sun

Staring into the Sun   
  
--A/n: Thanks to all who reviewed! Really! *Blush*

I'm glad you liked it, if you did! So please, I hope you'll all read and review this one, its what motivates me!  
  
And YES, I have an infatuation with Kirala. ^^--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! GOOO ME!  
  
  
The sun rose with an excellency of brilliant light on Crescent Island.  
The light covered the Island, warming it to the warm Nasrean conditions.   
The light was stricken across the Island, as the pirates who lived there awoke.  
  
Kirala, the Yafutoman builder left her room early, and stretched, looking at the bright new day.  
"What a great day to work!" She said, lifting her arms high, getting the cricks of the night out.  
She did a few exercises, then walked to the new docks she had been working on.  
She picked up a wrench she had left there, since she had been working so much! And she smiled at the half built dock.  
"Time to get to work!" She exclaimed, glad the weather conditions were so great, as she prepared to work.

Aika woke up a loud noise outside her window, though it wasn't loud at first, it came as a dull pounding.  
Dull, but then became a thud in the back of her mind as she fought to stay asleep.  
She turned, snuggling to her very warm covers, when the noise became a notable thud, and she couldn't stand it anymore, she sat up and looked around.  
'Must be Kirala working on the dock' Was what she thought, as she stood, and began to dress, and put her hair in their infamous gravity-defying position.  
  
After she was done, she stood before the mirror smiling, as she looked herself up and down.  
Satisfied with her looks, she left her room and headed to the tavern, where Vyse was sitting, going over something as he ate.  
She quietly snuck up.  
"HEY!"  
He turned quickly in his seat, and it nearly came out from underneath him.  
"A-Aika!? Don't DO that!"  
She laughed and sat across from him, as he settled himself back down.  
"Sorry bout that! But you know I couldn't resist." She smiled, and then blinked at the pamphlet thing he was reading.  
"What's that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
Vyse looked at the little book and smiled up.  
"Just some ideas Kirala wanted to share for improvements on the base."  
"Awesome!" Aika exclaimed, excitedly.   
"That sounds really cool! Any good ones?"  
Vyse nodded, smiling, flipping though it.  
"That's the problem, there all so good!"  
Aika laughed, and the door to the tavern opened, and in walked the beautiful Silvite.  
  
Aika and Vyse's head turned to their friend who smiled at them.  
"Good morning Vyse. Good morning Aika." She said politely, walking over and sitting beside Vyse.  
Aika grinned, but inside..  
"Hey Fina!" She greeted cheerily, as Vyse smiled at the beautiful Silvite.  
" Hey Fina, did you sleep well?" Vyse inquired, and Fina nodded, smiling at her friends. "Very much so, thank you."  
  
Vyse, Aika and Fina chatted a bit, when Kirala walked in.  
"Hey Captain! Hey girls!" the Yafutoman builder said, grinning at Vyse and his companions, walking over to were she could get some water.  
  
"Hey Kirala, how's the docks going?" Vyse asked, watching the Yafutoman, who grinned even more so, as if possible.  
" Very well! I'm having lots of fun! Heh, you won't believe how good your docks are gonna look!"  
Vyse laughed. "I bet they'll be great."  
"You bet!" Kirala said, taking a gulp of water, sweat running down her face.  
Aika grinned. "This is so cool Vyse! I'm gonna go check out the docks!"  
Vyse smiled. "Ok. Oh, But Aika?"  
  
Aika stopped from getting up, and looked to her brown haired friend, ever sense she realized her feelings for Fina, she feared he would find out and..  
  
"We're gonna go out for a while later, so be ready, Ok?"  
  
and he would never guess, because Vyse was rather naive.  
  
"K!" Aika grinned, winking at him, then she turned to Fina, and almost blushed, but held it in.  
"Seeya later Fina."  
Fina smiled at her friend and half-bowed as she sat in her chair.  
"Good Bye Aika, I will see you soon."  
Aika grinned and winked at her to, though she hated to leave the goddess.  
  
She stood and Kirala walked over to her.  
"I think you should try a bit harder for Vyse's attention!" Kirala whispered, and Aika turned red.  
  
If only she knew..  
  
"Hahah! Its ok! I won't tell him." Kirala grinned, and walked out, Aika, still red walked and turned to shout a final farewell to Vyse and Fina.  
  
She stopped as she saw Vyse's hand go over Fina's shoulders.  
  
  
  


And she left the inn, her eyes downcast.


	3. Staring into Darkness

Staring into the Darkness  
  
--A/n: Wow! Its been so long. I'm really sorry. I've been really busy, but now, I'm finally getting it together! Please review to encourage me more! Haha.--  
  
Disclaimer: OOhhh. Nothing is owned by me. Isn't that new?

It was noon when Vyse and his Air Pirates boarded their ship.  
Vyse was excited, as he always was when he went out.  
Vyse found being out exhilarating, the treasure hunting, the search, the black pirates, it just made his heart pound.

There was nothing better than sailing to him. He had the blood of his father, Air Pirates blood.  
Without sailing, Vyse would be nothing, simply a young man without a dream. But sailing had helped him reach his dreams. Because he would go where the wind would take him. It took him to Fina.  
  
Fina...She was really pretty. He cared so much about her. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He knew he couldn't deny it. He loved her.  
  
He loved Fina.  
  
He hoped, so badly, that her feelings were the same. Infact, he wanted to ask her out, but was just to embarrassed. He needed help. How should he ask her? Where should they go?  
But that's where Vyse was lucky.   
  
As anyone who knew the young captain, he was a very lucky young man.  
He always had luck on his side, be him fighting, stealing or in this case, dating.  
  
  
Leaving the ship to Kirala, who had learned to act as all the crew, ever sense their crew disbanded, he set of this find his friend. He had an idea where she was. The Mess Hall, or the Deck.  
  
Vyse walked to the Mess hall, but it was completely empty, so turning, he walked to the deck and stepped out.  
"Aika?"  
  
The pigtailed girl turned to her friend and smiled. "Hey Vyse! How come your not driving?"  
"I wanted to talk to you." He approached her and leaned against the railing beside her, and smiled nervously.  
"Well? What is it?" Aika laughed, knowing her friend was waiting for her to say something.

"Well...Its about Fina."  
Aika felt a stab of something. She didn't want to place it.  
"What about Fina?"  
"Well....I wanna ask her out." Vyse blushed, he couldn't believe he was telling his friend this, but, he really needed some help!  
  
Aika felt the feeling stab her again, but again she left it alone.  
"Really?" She kept her voice at its usual, cheery and hyper. She didn't want Vyse to suspect anything.  
"Yeah. I just...I'm not sure how to go about it, you know?"  
"Yeah."   
"I mean.." He continued.  
"Should I just...ask her? And where should I take her? I mean...I don't know! Your a girl Aika, what do you think?"

'I think You should leave Fina alone'. It was said in her mind, and she knew he couldn't hear it. He was to naive.  
  
"Well....Fina's really special, so you should come up to her real nice, you know?"  
He nodded, listening to every word.  
"Then ask her to go somewhere with you. Then, when she says yes.."  
"What if she doesn't say yes?"  
"She will trust me." 

Aika knew she would. That feeling came back, and again she dismissed it.  
"Ok.."  
  
"Well, then you take her somewhere really romantic."  
"I get it! Like Gordo's Bistro?"  
Aika couldn't believe...of all the things..  
"No, Not Gordo's Bistro! That's not very romantic Vyse!"

Vyse flinched. "Sorry! Sorry!"  
Aika sighed, in annoyance.  
  
"No, take her like...to Yafutoma. Or to the nice island near Pirate Isle, you know? And sit and have a nice moonlit dinner with her or something. Just be generally romantic."  
Vyse nodded. "You sure that will work?"  
"Positive!" Aika said, and cringed. She sounded so fake right then.  
  
"Thanks Aika!" Vyse grinned. "I have a good idea. Your the best friend I ever had!" He hugged her, and she hugged back. A fake smile on her face. 

"Yeah...Glad I could help."  
Vyse flashed her his lucky grin and headed in, and Aika sighed, turning to look into the darkness of deep sky.  
The feeling creped back, slowly, then she couldn't deny it. She knew the feeling.  
  
It was jealousy.   



	4. Staring into Reality

Staring into the Reality  
  
--a/n: I suck.^^() Ok. I'm going to do my best to periodically update this fic now!  
Oh, and thanks for the reviews...that's what made me come back to this fic!--  
  
  
  


Fina waited in the bridge, watching Kirala drive.   
She had no idea where Vyse went, but no matter where it was, it must have been important.  
She then looked around.  
Aika wasn't here either.  
  
'Where could they have gone?' Fina walked out of the Bridge.  
'I wish one of them was here so we could talk.' Fina walked down the hall, and then as she turned, Vyse seemed to just materialize before her!   
  
She gasped and brought a hand to her breast. "Vyse! You frightened me."  
Vyse grinned sheepishly, and put a hand behind his head, rubbing nervously.  
"Sorry about that Fina. I was on the deck talking to Aika."  
  
Fina nodded. "I was coming to look for you two." She smiled. "I was starting to wonder."  
Vyse smiled, then looked around.   
They were alone.  
  
Vyse tried to recall Aika's advice in his head. "Just be generally romantic"  
Yeah...easy for HER to say. She wasn't the one in love with Fina!  
  
"Hey...Fina......I was wondering.."  
Fina blinked, wondering why Vyse seemed so shy all of a sudden, and nodded.  
"You were wondering...?"  
  
"Well....I was wondering if you'd like to maybe...I dunno...go somewhere."  
"Somewhere?"  
  
Fina was really confused. Weren't they already going somewhere? And why was Vyse so shy?  
  
"Vyse...no matter what you want to say, you should say it."  
"...Huh...?"  
She giggled at his clueless look, politely raising her hand to cover her mouth.   
" I won't laugh at you."  
'You just did...' was the thought that ran through his mind, before he reminded himself that this was Fina he was thinking! She wasn't laughing AT him.  
  
"Well...Ok.." Vyse took a deep breath.  
"Would you...like to...go out with me?"  
There. He had said it. In Vyse's mind, he patted himself on the back for a job well done.  
".....How do I .."go out with you"?"  
Then Vyse proceeded to promptly fall down. 

"F...Fina.." He had a large grin on his face, he didn't know if he was going to laugh or cry first. He stood, brushing himself off, and thought of how to explain it to her.  
  
"Fina...do you know what a date is?"  
Fina nodded. "Yes. Gilder told me."  
'That kinda figures..' Vyse laughed in his mind.   
"Well....thats what going out means."  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
"Yeah...so..." Vyse rubbed the back of his head nervously again.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
Fina looked surprised. Her emerald eyes wide.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah."  
"I....I don't see why not...yes. That sounds nice." Fina smiled. Vyse smiled back.  
"Great! Then its a date!" Vyse grinned.  
"We'll go out when we get back to Crescent Island. Ok?"  
  
Fina nodded. "Alright." Sharing a smile, they walked back to the bridge together.  
  
Aika walked out from her hiding spot inside on of the rooms.  
She sighed, and headed into the bridge.


	5. Staring into Jealousy

Staring into Jealousy   
----------  
a/n: I hate myself. Sorry guys and gals. I promised to do my best witht his fic and I know some people have waited pateinetly. Forgive me, please. I was obessed with Final Fantasy...BLAME IT ON THE MOOGLES!!!!  
----------  
  
  
Aika kept praying that for some reason, they would not be able to return to Crescent Island. Apparently, Lady Luck was off on a date, because she paid no heed to Aika's wishes, and by the next day at noon, the crew arrived back at their base.  
  
"We got some pretty nice stuff this raid guys!" Vyse grinned, always the optimistic.  
"Yes." Fina said smiling, raising her hands to her chest in a praying manor.  
"Yeah."  
Vyse glanced at his best friend, she seemed kinda sad. A little sullen.  
Aika noticed that Vyse was watching her, however, and grinned at him.  
"Hey, Aren't you to goin' on that date now?"   
  
Fina and Vyse promptly turned into tomatoes. Their faces flushed as Fina bowed quickly to Aika, in embarrassment, and as Vyse rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.  
"Yeah, I guess your right." He said, smiling at Fina, still embarrassed.  
Fina smiled back, and Aika's fake grin faded, and was replaced with a colder more jealous look.  
  
"Well...once we get all this stuff secured.." The brown haired Blue Rogue said, motioning to the cargo they had ransacked. "Then we can make plans, Ok Fina?"  
Fina nodded. "Yes sir!" She said smiling.  
They shared a smile, which made Aika's heart ache in even more jealousy.  
  
Life was so unfair.  
  
"Hey...Aika, you ok?"  
"Huh!?" Aika quickly grinned that fake grin, and stretched as her friends stared at her.  
"Yeah! Why do you ask?"  
"I dunno...you looked..."  
"Angry." Fina finished for him, Aika giggled nervously, starting to sweat a little.  
"Angry? Me? Why would I have anything to be angry about?"  
  
Vyse blinked. "I dunno but..."  
"HAHAHAH! That is SO funny! So funny, if I don't go now, I'll wet myself!" Aika continued, laughing hysterically.  
Vyse and Fina stared at the scarecrow haired girl like she had grown six heads, became a man, and changed her name to Earl.   
  
Aika turned tail and ran away, still laughing like a maniac, she ran straight into her room, and slammed the door.  
  
"...That was strange."   
"Agreed."  
  
Aika flung herself onto her bed, none to gently, tears pouring from her eyes.  
'_It's not fair!_' she thought, punching her bed.  
'_Why dose Vyse get her? Why? Why!?'_  
  
Aika couldn't take it anymore, she continued to cry into the pillow.  
'_ Why...did I have to be born...a girl?_'


	6. Staring into Despair

Staring into Despair  
---  
A/n: I'm sorry guys. I was lazy, became obsessed, was stupid, got all my stuff erased to. But now I'm back...I WONT TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! Enjoy, I hope.   
-------------------  
  
Aika groaned, lifting her hair from her pillow to look at the wall. It was dark, and Vyse and Fina had gone out a few hours ago. Aika hadn't seen them since when she ran back into her room. She had acted like a total idiot.  
  
'I should be happy...' Aika told herself. 'If Vyse and Fina like each other, then they can be together, and be happy.' She looked at the roof. 'He's my best friend, and even If I love her...if they are happy, I should be too...right?'   
She sat up quickly, frantically. 'Right!?'  
  
Her brown eyes scanned the room, searching for the answer, and she heard nor saw one.

She could hear the crickets outside chirping their melody, and her brows furrowed. She wrapped her arms around herself into a hug. She didn't want to be like this. Rolling onto her side she held herself, curling into fetal position.  
  
If they are happy, you should be happy. That's what ran through her head.   
"Then why am I so miserable?" she muttered, closing her eyes, holding back bitter tears of anger.  
  
She lay like that for awhile. Holding her knees to her chest, eyes watery. Eventually her head began to swim and she sat up, wishing she could see throughout the dark room. She clumsily stood, and used the desk to brace herself.  
  
The blood rushing to her head had made her feel woozy, and she stumbled outside. She leaned against the railing beside her room, and looked up at the sky, it was beautiful.   
The red moon illuminated the sky, and ground, with a very slight red hue.  
The stars twinkled happily in the sky, majestically. 'how romantic..' Aika thought to herself, almost bitterly. She sighed wistfully, what she wouldn't give to have Fina with her right now, holding her, and looking at the sky with her.  
  
Fina reminded her of the moons. Her eyes and blue as the Blue Moon, her soul as pure as the silver. Fina was a goddess. Aika sighed in frustration, balling her fists. Fina was a Goddess. An untouchable angel from a beautiful silver place.   
  
Why would a Goddess like Fina want a normal person like her? That's who they were.  
Fina a Goddess, Vyse a Hero, and she was just a normal person. She was ordinary. The Goddess would naturally choose the Hero. Just like the Prince and Princess in the old fairytales that Aika would beg Vyse's mother to read over and over again.  
"You love those stories don't you?" Vyse's mom would laugh, putting a hand on her hip and smiling at her. Aika would nod.  
"Yeah! It's only right for the handsome prince to get the Beautiful princess!" She would say enthusiastically, believing that as the truth.  
  
"What a lie..." Aika murmured. Because that's what it was. A lie. She didn't like those stories anymore. Because they weren't a lie. She wished it was. But it was truth.  
  
Vyse was going to get his princess Fina.  
  
Because they were special.  
  
'Why? Why can't I be special?' Aika proceeded to think, hugging herself again. She wasn't very cold on the outside, but the inside was a different matter. 'Why can't I be brilliant and heroic? Why can't I be the one Fina sees and loves? why!? Why is life so unfair!?'

She needed to take a walk. She couldn't stand watching the sky and thinking about this, it was depressing. 'God, I need a life.' she thought, trudging down from the headquarters to walk around the grounds. The slightly cooling air would soothe her, and she could think clearer. She hated being so jealous.  
  
Aika yawned. It was rather silly wasn't it? I mean, to think all that? Vyse and Fina we're just like her. They were all special. All three of them. Vyse didn't necessarily have to get Fina! Maybe, just maybe...Fina...  
  
Aika giggled to herself, her thoughts leaving their dark train to a more optimistic one. It was something Vyse had grow on her. He was always so happy, and never would go down. Aika grinned, she did actually have something she learned from him!  
  
She walked in the direction of the flagpole, which held the Dolphin sign Fina made. She could look out far from there, and enjoy the night.   
'And I can think of how to tell Fina I like her! Perfect!'  
  
She stopped then, seeing someone at the pole. 'Wow...who's up at this hour?' She wondered, her thoughts leaving their "Fina-fied" path. She squinted, trying to see in the darkness. She could make two people out. She gasped, it was Vyse and Fina!  
  
'They must have gotten back awhile ago...' Aika said. She was frozen. What should she do? Should she go and pretend she didn't see them? Should she go back to bed?   
'Wait wait wait....' She thought to herself, mentally punching herself.   
'I just thought to myself, we are ALL special! We're all always gonna be friends, and stuff...jeeze, I need to get over my "deer in headlights" faze!'   
  
Aika grinned and began to walk toward them, intending to ask how the date went. She opened her mouth to call out to them, when Vyse took Fina into his arms and kissed her.  
Aika froze, mouth wide in shock. She then turned and ran to her room in shock, bitter, angry tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
She was angry at Vyse for not guessing,  
She was angry at Fina for now knowing,  
She hated herself. Deeply hated herself, for not being someone special.


	7. Staring into Wonder

Staring into Wonder  
-------  
A/n: I LIIIVVVVEEEEEE! I hate life. It can be so evil! Anyway.....I haven't played this game in months, what is Polly's food thing called again? It will be "pub" in this chapter.()  
------  
  
Aika trudged to the pub, angry, and tired. She opened the door and inwardly groaned seeing Vyse and Fina sitting at a table talking.  
Fina noticed her and smiled, making Vyse turn and grin. "Oh, hey Aika! How are you this morning?"  
Aika grumbled and took a seat across the room from them.  
  
Fina and Vyse shared and look and Vyse stood, walking over to his friend. "Hey, Aika, are you okay?"  
"FINE!"  
Vyse winced and stumbled back at her decibel level. She obviously was upset. Very Very upset. "Yeah...well....you don't seem it.." Vyse stated, rubbing his ear in pain. Fina got up and joined him. "What is wrong Aika?"  
Aika looked at her, and almost glared.  
  
She took in Fina's skin though. It was so pale....so pretty.....so special...  
Vyse glanced at Fina when Aika seemed to completely zone out. She looked at him and shrugged with a 'I don't know' look.  
"Hey Aika, are you okay? Aika..?"  
  
Aika blinked and looked up at him. "I-I'm fine....sorry Vyse."  
Vyse rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Are you okay?" He took a seat beside her, and Fina followed suit.  
"I'm...okay. Just kinda depressed for no reason. Ya know?"  
Vyse shook his head in a 'no'.  
Aika's face fell into annoyance. Vyse never got depressed...  
"I know Aika..." Fina smiled comfortingly, wrapping her slender arms around Aika's left arm. Aika blushed and looked at her. Being so close to Fina, and looking into her eyes was perhaps the best thing she could ask for.  
  
"I got that way alot, especially when we were fighting Ramirez...But I felt better knowing I had good friends like you and Vyse around to help me." Fina giggled a bit. "You two helped me out so much...I want to do the same for you."  
Vyse nodded with a smile. "Yeah! Aika, c'mon, I've known you for what, ever? Don't push us away."  
Aika looked up at him. He was her best friend. Heck, he was almost like her big brother. She loved him so much, and she loved Fina so much too.  
'What am I doing?' She mentally smacked herself.  
  
'I love them both, and if they love each other, it's not my right to stop them, right? Yeah! That's right! Dumb Aika.' She forced a smile at them and giggled somewhat. "You two are right. I can't just mope around, can I?"  
"Nope!" Vyse said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
"We're a team, we always watch out for each other." He winked at her and she laughed.  
Fina nodded, a smile gracing her face as she was much relieved by Aika's turnaround.  
  
Aika nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Team work!"  
'Beside' isn't being friends with Fina enough?'  
Kirala chose that moment to walk in. "Hey! Captain Vyse, someone's here to see you."  
Vyse blinked. "Who is it?"  
"Your buddy, that Gilder guy, and could ya hurry? He hit on me."  
Vyse grinned and chuckled. "Sounds like Gilder." Aika and Fina laughed as well, and smiled at each other. Fina was so beautiful, but Aika was determined to make this friendship be enough.  
  
With an optimistic smile she had learned from Vyse when she was six, she jumped up. "Lets go!!" Vyse jumped up. "Yeah." He headed for the door.  
Aika moved so Fina could stand, and offered her a hand. Fina took it and smiled again. "Thank you very much Aika."  
"Your welcome!" Aika grinned, a large smile on her face. They followed Vyse to the lower portion of the airship base, seeing the Claudia and Gilder standing beside it.  
"Yo, Vyse!" Gilder called, waving. Vyse waved back, as did Fina and Aika.  
"Hey Gilder, what's up?"  
"Not to much." The older air pirate grinned, putting an arm around the blue rogue legend's shoulders. "The usual, ya know?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Aika smiled. "How's Clara?"  
Gilder shivered, which Vyse noticed since they were touching.  
"She...well...that's kinda why I'm here..."  
Aika sighed annoyed, placing a hand on her hip. "You wanna hide out here again?"  
Gilder nodded. "Yeah, that aint a problem right? Thanks Vyse."  
Vyse blinked. "Huh? But I...well...oh, okay. Whatever. heh. You can have Enirque's old room."  
  
The older man nodded with a grin. "Alright. Thanks buddy."  
Aika sighed and shook her head, causing her red hair to go to-and-fro. "I can't believe we still have to hide him." Fina giggled and nodded. "It's very funny."  
  
Aika turned to look at her.  
"Yeah....funny."

------  
Ending A/N: Hey! Just a preview of things to come:  
  
Aika has to deal with being just Fina's friend, but what happens when someone finds out her little secret? Will everything be okay in the end?  
Stay tuned...and R/R please! . 


	8. Staring into Suprise

Staring Into Suprise

* * *

AN UPDATE. SHOCK

* * *

"So, anyway, she had this _magnificent..."  
_"Do you HAVE to go into detail?" Aika sighed, causing the older Air Pirate to laugh.  
"Sorry, but I'm sure Vyse wants to hear the details." Gilder smirked, and Vyse laughed nervously. "Hah...it doesn't really matter to me Gilder."  
"Oh...well, then I'll leave off the details." Gilder smirked, and Fina giggled.  
"Thank you Gilder, I'm sure we will all be very happy."  
This caused Gilder a mega-sweat drop. "Uh...right."

Aika sighed, looking out the window of the tavern. It was getting dark, and they had been hiding Gilder away for a few days now.  
He swore that soon he'd be ready to leave, but to Aika, he seemed pretty insincere about it. She began to feel bad for Clara, always searching for him, but he always just...vanished. It reminded her of herself almost.  
'But remember,' she reminded herself. 'Your not a crazy, psychopathic stalker person.'  
'and if you are...' she added, 'Make sure to jump into deep sky, to save you the embarrassment.'

Frankly, her feelings had been on edge ever since Gilder had been here.  
Vyse and Fina were being very ...romantic.  
They held hands constantly, sat close, and whispered into each others ears oh-so-romantically. It hurt Aika to watch them, and she felt like she was silently taking the pain.

Gilder didn't help matters, constantly teasing the two about how "intimate" they had gotten.  
Whilst it disgusted Aika, she was curious. How intimate _had_ they gotten?  
Had they maybe...?

Aika sighed again.

"You know Aika, the more you sigh and mope, the more obvious it is your upset."  
"WHAT!" She cried, turning to Gilder. "What did you say?"  
"Heh." Gilder smirked handsomely. "You didn't even say bye to Vyse and Fina."  
"Huh?" She gasped, looking around, and sure enough, they were gone.  
"I didn't notice..."  
"I know. You've been sighing and going 'aahhh' for awhile now. So what's up?"  
"N-nothing!" She gasped.

"Your obviously hiding something, so what is it?"  
"N-nothing...I just...Hey, it's none of your business anyway!" She said, standing.  
"Hey Aika, jeeze, calm down. I already know it anyway."  
She froze, her eyes widing. "What...?"  
He smiled, "Hey, it's obvious your jealous over the Vyse and Fina thing. I'm not stupid."  
"I...I..."

"Look, Vyse might still love you back one day. Don't loose hope."

"I...I don't love Vyse." She said, turning her head away.  
"Come on Aika...You don't have to hide it from me. It's understandable. You guys were best friends for a long time, and..."  
"No! I don't love Vyse!"  
Gilder stood as well. "Hey Aika, it's okay.."  
"No! No! NO! It's not okay! I DON'T LOVE VYSE, AND I DON'T LOVE FINA! AND I'M NORMAL! I'M **NORMAL!**"

Gilder blinked. "Fina? Normal? What's that got to do with it?"  
Aika brought her fist onto the table, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Nothing. Nothing, NOTHING! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, turning and rushing out of the building.

Gilder gaped at where she had left.  
What had brought that sudden burst of anger? And where did F...

"Oh..." Gilder sat back down.

"..Wow." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

Ending A/N: A preview of things to come: 

I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.  
"Aika..?"  
I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.  
"Aika...?"  
"Fina,...I have something to tell you."


End file.
